last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Abandoned house
Description Abandoned house was a time limited 24 hour event at the Global Map. If you leave the location you will not be able to return. Important note: only the first house is for free, in order to access the others you must pay in real life. Enemies *1 Roaming Zombie *3 Fast Biter **every few seconds a new zombie randomly appears-mostly Fast Biter and sometimes Roaming Zombie 1st house Resources *4 Plant Fiber + 1 Seeds *15 Pine Trees = 45 Pine Logs *2 Limestone Rock nodes = 6 Limestone *6 Pine Logs (Ground) *7 Limestone (Ground) *1 Storage 20 slots/bags **10 Seeds **12 Plant Fiber **8 Carrot *1 Storage 15 slots/Small Box **1 Bottle with Gasoline **2 Oak Plank **3 Animal Rawhide **1 Light Bulb **5 Bolts *1 Storage 25 slots/Chest **2 Adhesive **2 Survival Kit Coupon **5 Scrap Metal **1 USB Drive **1 Bottle with Gasoline *1 Storage 25 slots/Chest **Katana **Beanie **Denim Jeans **5 Bottle of Water **2 Aluminium Wire *1 Storage 35 slots/Trunk **Elite Puppy in a Box **Thick Jacket **Work Boots **3 Adhesive **5 Piece of Cloth *1 Storage 45 slots/Military Box **C-4 Explosive **1 Expensive Watches **5 Plastic **Chest **3 Transistor *1 Woodworking Bench 4 slots **10 Pine Plank *1 Campfire 4 slots **5 Charcoal *1 Meat Dryer 4 slots **5 Jerky *1 Garden Bed 4 slots **5 Carrot *2 Houseplant *1 Dining Table *1 Floor Lamp *1 Cozy Couch *1 Comfortable Bed *2 Infected Bull corpses 2nd house Resources *11 Pine Trees = 33 Pine Logs *2 Oak Trees = 4 Oak Logs *6 Pine Logs (Ground) *7 Limestone (Ground) *1 Survivor dead 20 slots **Hatchet **Basic Backpack **Beanie *1 Storage 15 slots/Small Box **5 Scrap Metal **1 Yellow Paint **2 Alcohol **3 Adhesive **10 Piece of Cloth *1 Storage 45 slots/Military Box **1 Beer **5 Juicy Steak **3 Oak Plank **1 Blue Paint **1 Camera *1 Storage 35 slots/Trunk **VSS Vintorez **3 Beer **1 Green Paint **5 Thick Fabric **5 Wiring *1 Storage 25 slots/Chest **1 Oak Forest Magazine **1 Beer **1 Mobile Phone **5 Bottle of Water **5 Scrap Metal *1 Storage 25 slots/Chest **5 Oak Log **5 Pine Plank **1 Batteries **1 Black Paint **2 Rubber Parts *1 Refined Melting Furnace 4 slots **1 Copper Bar *1 Woodworking Bench 4 slots **3 Pine Plank *1 Recycler 4 slots **4 Scrap Metal *1 Woodworking Bench 4 slots **5 Pine Log *1 Medical Table 4 slots **1 Alcohol *1 Dining Table *1 Floor Lamp *2 Cozy Couch *1 Comfortable Bed *1 CB Radio 3rd house Resources *5 Plant Fiber + 1 Seeds *12 Pine Trees = 36 Pine Logs *3 Dead Trees = 9 Pine Logs *6 Pine Logs (Ground) *1 Survivor dead 20 slots **Basic Backpack **Reinforced Jacket **Reinforced Jeans *1 Storage 15 slots/Small Box **Crowbar **5 Ball Bearing **1 USB Drive **3 Plastic **1 Bandages **1 First Aid Kit *1 Storage 25 slots/Chest **Glock 17 **1 Common modification blueprint Lucille Bat Baseball Bat **1 Spring **1 Wrench **1 Expensive Watches *1 Storage 35 slots/Trunk **1 Energy Drink **Katana **1 Expensive Watches **1 Bandages **2 Bottle of Water **1 First Aid Kit **Shotgun *1 Storage 25 slots/Chest **Road Sign **2 Bottle with Gasoline **3 Raw Meat **5 Piece of Cloth **3 Bottle of Water **Military Backpack *1 Storage 25 slots/Chest **Skull Crusher **Cleaver **5 Duct Tape **1 Iron Plate **3 Nails **1 First Aid Kit *1 Workbench 4 slots **2 Iron Bar *1 Sewing Table 4 slots **3 Thick Fabric *1 Campfire 4 slots **2 Berry Tea *1 Rain Catcher 4 slots **3 Bottle of Water *2 Cozy Couch *1 Gunsmith Bench *2 Comfortable Bed *1 Doormat 4th house Resources *13 Pine Trees = 39 Pine Logs *3 Oak Trees = 6 Oak Logs *5 Pine Logs (Ground) *4 Limestone (Ground) *1 Storage 25 slots/Chest **Tactical Boots **5 Scrap Metal **3 Leather **5 Piece of Cloth **2 Steel Plate **3 Jerky **1 Engine Part *1 Storage 25 slots/Chest **1 Lens **Tactical Trousers **5 Wiring **1 Bandages **3 Pine Plank **1 Engine Part *1 Storage 25 slots/Chest **1 Dry Food **1 Camera **3 Ration Coupon **3 Scrap Metal **2 Adhesive **1 Engine Part *1 Workbench 4 slots **2 Pine Log *1 Storage 15 slots/Small Box **Tactical Body Armor **1 Survivor's Diary **5 Rope **2 Scrap Metal **2 Transistor **1 Engine Part *1 Storage 25 slots/Chest **FN SCAR **Tactical Cap **3 Steel Plate **5 Bolts **3 Adhesive **5 Baked Beans **1 Engine Part *1 Meat Dryer 4 slots **1 Jerky *1 Meat Dryer 4 slots **3 Raw Meat *1 Melting Furnace 4 slots **3 Iron Ore *1 Storage 20 slots/Cooler Box **1 Beer **1 Bottle of Water *1 Storage 20 slots/Picnic Table **1 Pine Plank **3 Scrap Metal **1 Empty Bottle *1 Wild Turkey 20 slots dead **1 Raw Turkey *2 Dining Table *3 Cozy Couch *2 Shower *1 Specimen Z dead 5th house Resources *13 Pine Trees = 39 Pine Logs *6 Dead Trees = 18 Pine Logs *2 Limestone Rock nodes = 6 Limestone *2 Iron Rock nodes = 6 Iron Ore *3 Pine Logs (Ground) *4 Limestone (Ground) *1 Survivor dead 20 slots **Basic Backpack **Dad Hat **Cargo Pants *1 Storage 25 slots/Chest **1 Gasoline **3 Ball Bearing **1 First Aid Kit **1 Strong alcohol **5 Plastic **5 Bolts *1 Storage 35 slots/Trunk **1 Mobile Phone **1 Strong alcohol **3 Steel Plate **3 Adhesive **20 Iron Plate **3 Baked Beans **1 Spring *1 Storage 25 slots/Chest **Milkor MGL **1 Survivor's Diary **1 First Aid Kit **1 Strong alcohol **1 USB Drive **1 Spring *1 Storage 25 slots/Chest **1 Electronic Circuit **1 Gun Oil **1 Beer **2 Steel Plate **2 Adhesive **5 Scrap Metal *1 Storage 15 slots/Small Box **AK-47 **1 Factory Parts **1 Beer **1 First Aid Kit **1 Spring **2 Alcohol *1 Recycler 4 slots **2 Iron Plate *1 Medical Table 4 slots ** *2 Houseplant *2 Comfortable Bed *1 CB Radio *2 Floor Lamp *2 Cozy Couch *1 Radio Tower *1 ATV *1 HMMWV Trivia *Introduced in Beta v.1.11 Category:Location Category:Event Category:Events